Shattered Edges of a Broken Heart
by the nsomniac artist
Summary: Yusuke caught Keiko kissing another guy!! Heart broken he leaves everything...friends, family, society...he isolates himself from the world. What happens when somebody saves him from death and loneliness//Keiko bashing!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except Shizu…

Broken Edges of a Shattered Heart

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 1: Betrayal 

Yusuke shivered as he walked up to the entrance of his school so early, which is something that you wouldn't call usual.  He would've come later cause the youth liked sleeping in and missing part of first period.  But today he woke up early this morning and he couldn't get back to sleep for some strange reason.  He sighed and brushed off the funny feeling he was getting and spotted his friend Kuwabara.  He threw off his winter coat and walked up to Kuwabara and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Yusuke said dully but then he raised an eyebrow as Kuwabara jumped from the touch.  He turned around smiling.

"Hey Urameshi!   What are you doing here so early?" Kuwabara stuttered, Yusuke eyed him making sure that he wasn't hiding anything.  But he shrugged it off.

"Well, I couldn't sleep in today for some reason so I decided what the heck!  What's wrong with me coming to school so early?"  Kuwabara didn't answer his questions but he took a quick glance of something that was behind Yusuke but really quick returned to him.  Yusuke blinked, "Is there something behind me?" He turned slightly to see what Kuwabara was looking at.

"WAIT!!!!!"  But it was too late.  Yusuke turned around to witness a site that shattered his heart on the spot.  Standing not too far away from them was Keiko and another boy he recognized from class KISSING!!!  Very passionately at that.  Yusuke shielded his eyes and turned back to Kuwabara.

"Did you know about this?" he asked quietly but you could hear the dangerous tone rising in his voice.

"I didn't know that long, I just found out recently.  I was going to tell you…" Kuwabara tried to explain but Yusuke interrupted him.

"SO YOU KEPT FROM ME!!!!"

"Dude!  I was going to tell you!!"

"Some friend you are!" Kuwabara remained silent.  Yusuke anger raised so much he was going to hurt Kuwabara but thought otherwise and turned to leave.

"URAMESHI!!!" Kuwabara shouted to try to stop him.

"SHUT UP!!!!!! I don't need any of this!!!  Goodbye Kuwabara you were always a great friend," Yusuke said that last part quieter.  He grabbed his winter cloack and walked out of the school building into the snowy blizzard that started not too long ago.  Yusuke bolted out the door with his inhuman powers that he required from being nearly dead.

"Yusuke…" Kuwabara said sadly as he watched his best friend walk away from him.  He then turned and glared at the sight of Keiko kissing the other boy.  "Urameshi you can't just leave everything behind!  You'll have to come back……eventually."

******

_….2 Days Later…_

A swift black shadow tore through the city, finally stopping on top of a light post.  Another figure waited underneath it.  "No luck Hiei?"  The one on top the post merely grumbled scanning the area with his eyes.

"No…I don't see how he disappeared on us.  Even Koenma can't find him!"

Kurama chuckled and looked up at the starry sky, "I do hope he's alright though.  The blizzard will make it difficult, even for a guy like Yusuke."

Hiei remained quiet then said quickly before jumping off, "Let's hurry Kurama!  He could die if he's out there by himself!"

Kurama started after him, "Agreed, demons would also take this advantage to kill him.  Let's move as swiftly as possible!"

*****

Yusuke stumbled through the snowy woods…the cold was starting to get to him.  He hasn't slept for 48 hours straight.  He could feel the effects of not having enough sleep.  He suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder and pin him to the tree.

"Told ya boys!!  The Spirit Detective all alone defenseless and weak!!" Came a gruff voice.  Yusuke's vision was so blurry he couldn't see who it was…definitely a demon the awful smell was so strong.

"Good I was looking for something to beat up on," Yusuke stuttered putting up his fists.  He heard all the demons laugh.  Five of them…he knew this wasn't going to be easy in his state.  He threw a few punches but all he hit was air.

"HAHHAhAHHA!!!  Whatcha aimin at detective!?!" howled one of the demons.  There was a swift pain in his cheek then suddenly in his chest.  Suddenly he felt punches and kicks all over him.  As the demons taunted the boy and slapped him around, Yusuke merely stood there, looking not his punch-drunk cocky self, except his brown eyes seemed to glimmer with something else: Sadness.  He could only focus on one thing as punches everywhere were landed: Her. The one who broke his heart. Her, the one who stood what seemed to be forever by his side…He took the last bit of strength he had into a shotgun.

"SHOT GUN!!!!" Energy exploded every, the demons were vaporized, and Yusuke fell to the ground his energy spent.  He felt the life leave him; at least he wasn't going to get killed by a bunch of weak demons.  But something came to his attention…Soft footsteps…that were coming his way.  He grumbled hoping it wasn't another demon that came to finish him off.

But the strange thing was whoever it was gone on their knees next to them.  And left him his head up slightly, and placed him in their lap.  "Don't worry, I'm here to help you." Came the voice of a female.  He managed to open his eyes slightly; vision failing him all he could see was the bright green eyes staring in concern at his brownish ones.  That was the last thing he remembered before falling into unconsciousness.

Author's Note:  All right people!  I hope you enjoyed this story!  I've never done such a dramatic story like this so bare with me.  This is a test; I wanted to do a Yu Yu Hakusho story for so long but never had the courage to start it…so if I don't get enough reviews I will not continue this story.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Medic

Disclaimer: Only own Shizu…

Shattered Edges of a Broken Heart

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 2: Medic

Author's Note:  This story is so much fun to work on!

Botan flew over the city looking for her partner.  He was nowhere to be found, Koenma promised that he would try to track him down in his own way.  But there was still no luck.  She asked Kuwabara why Yusuke just ran off but he didn't answer her.  Instead he remained silent.

"Yusuke?  What happened to you?"  She whispered softly her voice carried off into the wind.

******

Yusuke felt himself coming to reality he opened his eyes slightly.  "You should keep you're eyes closed."  Came the same female voice from before.  He quietly obeyed and shut his eyes.  "You have a lot of injuries, we're going to have to go the local hospital in town."

"Not good," Yusuke grunted as he tried to get up.  He felt too hands press against his chest lately indicating him not to move.

"You have several ribs broken you shouldn't move until tomorrow.  We'll take the train back into the city, and then the bus to the hospital.  We'll figure something out after we get you out of the hospital."  She said calmly.  He felt her unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he grunted.

He heard a 'humph' and then, "I have to take off you shirt so I can tend to your wounds on your chest!"  He remained quiet, until something started to bother him.

"Who are you?"  He felt the hands tending to his wounds stop moving.

"My name is Shizu." Shizu went back to tending his wounds.

"Why did you help me?  I was going to die…I wanted to die," Yusuke said gruffly.

"YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT!!!" He heard her shout, "Doesn't matter what happened!!  There's always the importance in life!!  You're friends and family would be sad if you died!!!"

"I left all that behind," Yusuke said quietly.  He heard a small gasp from Shizu.

"Why?"

"The one person I loved betrayed me, that's all I want to say."  Yusuke quietly finished off the last part.  He felt someone caress his cheek.

"I'm sorry, if there's anything I can do…just ask." She let go of his cheek.  "I need you to sit up for a bit.  So I can but a bandage on your eyes."  She helped him sit up, and she quickly wrapped a bandage around his eyes and helped him back down.  "What's your name?"

"Yusuke Urameshi." He replied dully.

"Yusuke Urameshi," Shizu repeated, "Can I call you by your first name?"

"Sure, I don't care."

Shizu waited a few moments before continuing with the conversation, "Yusuke?  You could come with me if you don't want to go back home.  Don't worry I'll take care of you."

"A girl?  Taking care of me!  Humph I'm fine on my own," Yusuke's pride spoke for him this time.

He heard a growl, "Well you certainly proved that tonight!!  And I happen to be half demon!!!  So I'm stronger than I look!!"  Yusuke was bit shocked that there was even something called a half demon.  He usually ran into a full blood demon, never in his life as a spirit detective has he met a HALF-demon.

"Half demon?" Yusuke pondered out loud.  "Didn't know such a thing existed."

Shizu giggled nervously, "Well, there aren't that many out there.  Because we have human blood in us we are shunned by the demon world.  They usually kill us, which is why we take refuge in the mortal world.  Koenma allows it for us to be here as long as we don't reveal our demon powers and looks."

Yusuke raised his hand reaching for Shizu's face.  He finally came in contact with it, and tried to visualize it with touch.  "What's so different about you?"  He felt her face shift underneath his touch.  He now was touching the side of her face, he felt near her ear and found it was long and pointed.  Not small and round like human's are.

"My ear's give away my identity, but thankfully that's all I have to hide.  With simple magic I can hide it making it look like regular ears." She explained.

"Amazing," Yusuke muttered.  Shizu took hold of his hand.

"Yusuke you need to get some rest now.  And don't worry I will take care of you," she said softly.  He felt a blanket being spread over him, and Shizu's warmth from her body disappeared.  He felt alone, but the last words Shizu said to him really meant something to him.

_'I will take care of you.'_

******

_…Next day…_

Kuwabara walked through the streets of the busy town.  Hoping to spot his best bud, it has been five hours since he started his search today.  But he would never give up.  He observed the crowd and then something got his attention.  There was this girl; she had pointed ears.  He looked around to see if anyone noticed this strange appearance.  Then suddenly remembered that he had inhuman powers.  (COP: *giggles* silly Kuwabara)

She was getting off the bus, but she turned around and helped someone else get off the bus.  Kuwabara's heart just skipped a pace when he recognized who it was…it was Yusuke!!!  He quickly noted that he had been injured and by the looks of it badly.

He then studied the girl that was helping him.  She had long blue hair, most of it was pulled away from her face with a red ribbon that was tied on the side of her head, the lose ends of the ribbon was about a foot long.  Her outfit was just a sleeveless green shirt, and some jean kapris and just some old sneakers.  But the thing he noticed better than everything else was her unusually bright green eyes.  (COP:  There's your description of Shizu! ^-^)

Kuwabara followed them for a while, and then he noticed the pair going into the hospital.  "I should go get Kurama and Hiei before heading in there."  (COP: for the first he didn't run in blind…amazing ^-^)

******

Later that day Kuwabara finally got both Kurama and Hiei.  They walked up to the nurse.  "There was this girl with pointy ears that came in here with an injured guy, where are they now?" Kuwabara asked.  The nurse looked at him like he was crazy or something.  Kurama calmly stepped forward.

"There was a young man that came here earlier today, I believe he had a lot of injuries.  And there was something wrong with his eyes, he had bandages over them."  The nurse looked more relived.  She began going through some files.

"Yes I believe that the young man's name was Yusuke Urameshi," she paused as she noticed all three young men tense up.  "He is temporarily blind, a few broken ribs, and other small injuries.  We fixed his wounds and they went on their way.  The young lady with him promised to make sure he's alright."

"May we see the room they stayed at?" Kurama asked politely.  The nurse looked doubtful but then agreed and led them to the room Yusuke stayed at not too long ago.  The nurse left the room while Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara looked around the room.  "Yusuke was defiantly here.  I can smell his scent."

"What about the female that was supposed to be with him?" Hiei asked as he scanned the room with his eyes.  Since Kurama didn't answer his question Hiei looked at him.

"She was here too, there's something different from her scent.  I don't think it's possible but…" Kurama let that sentence hang.

"But what?" Hiei urged on.

"There's a possibility that's she a half-demon."  

Hiei eyes widened and then he started chuckling, "There's no way that he could stumble upon a half-demon."

Kurama didn't seem to take the matter funny, "He's been gone for days now, and there's a possibility that he could.  By the way the he looked that he looked he must've run into some demons as well."

"We have to find him!!  Now I'm sure most of the demons know by now that the Spirit Detective is weak and wandering around by himself…this isn't good." Kuwabara said as he nearly ran out of the hospital room.  Followed by Kurama and Hiei.

Author's Note:  Thanks for all the reviews!!!  It's inspired me to do more to this story!!!  So PLEASE take the time to review!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Sneaking

Disclaimer:  Only own Shizu

Shattered Edges of a Broken Heart

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 3:  Sneaking

Author's Note:  Thank you to the few people who reviewed last chapter

"We need to get some clothes!!" Shizu said excitedly.  Yusuke groaned knowing that he would have to do this one time with Shizu, she seemed like the type of girl to do that.  But he had to admit; he was still in his uniform and jacket he was wearing when he met Shizu was all torn up by the demons.

"We could probably stop by my house real quick and get some," Yusuke explained.  There was a pause of silence.

"But I thought you didn't want to go back."  Yusuke just grinned.

"It's all right, we'll just sneak in, grab a few of my stuff, and leave.  My mom is usually never home.  So it no one will noticed we were there," Yusuke said reassuringly, Shizu didn't buy it but went along with it anyway.  The two of them set off towards Yusuke's dwelling.  Once they got there they realized that no one was home.  Yusuke turned towards Shizu and smirked.

"See," he hinted with a no it all tone.  Yusuke got some of his clothing and personal belongings with the help of Shizu the two zipped up a quite heavy bag.  "Well that's all of it!"  They both stiffened when the sound of the door being opened and closed.

"What do we do now!?!" Shizu hissed quietly at Yusuke.

"Peek around the corner and tell me what you see!!" Shizu obeyed and peeked around the corner and came back around.

"There's an older woman there, and by the looks of it she's pretty drunk."  Yusuke groaned knowing that his mother went out again and got herself all drunk.  He quickly thought of something quick.

"We're going to have to through the window." He said trying to feel for the window in his room.  Shizu took his hand and put it on the cool glass surface.  He mumbled his thanks for carefully opening it.  Shizu jumped out first and then helped Yusuke.  As soon as they were safe outside they bolted and started at a dead run to get as far away from the apartment.

"Wow that was close," Shizu said as she let a deep breath of relief.  There was that silence in between a conversation that gets on your nerves.  All of sudden Yusuke started laughing; because Yusuke was laughing Shizu couldn't help to laugh too.  Laughing made Yusuke's broken heart feel a little better.

*******

"Hey guys stop!" Kurama said as they walked near Yusuke's apartment hoping they would get a clue somewhere near it.  Kuwabara and Hiei both stopped in their tracks and stared at the red headed fox spirit.  "I've picked up Yusuke's scent."  At this both people looked somewhat relieved.

"Is he still with that half-demon?" Kuwabara asked.  Kurama stayed silent for a moment then nodded his head.  "Great!  Is that a good or bad thing?"  Kuwabara said frustrated.  Hiei didn't show any emotion that he was still with the half-demon.

"It doesn't really matter, half-demons aren't as strong as us full-blooded demons," he said coldly.

Kurama smiled softly, "Yes but half-demons have their moments. I am sorta half-demon myself."  Hiei didn't say anything.  Kurama hurried down the street followed by Kuwabara.  "Hurry, we do want to catch them while we have their scent!"  Hiei bounded forward past everyone with his speed.

******

Yusuke is able to walk by himself but Shizu makes sure he doesn't run into anything so she latched onto his arm to steer him the right way.  Yusuke didn't really mind though.  Shizu's ears twitched and she looked over her shoulder and then back, "Yusuke?" Shizu said he hinted the sound of worry in her voice.  He wished he could see her face properly, but thanks to the bandages around his eyes he couldn't.

They both stopped and Yusuke turned to her, "What is it?"  Shizu's ears twitched again and she looked down the street worry written over her face.

"I can hear a demon coming this way!  He's coming really fast too!" her voice shaky.  Yusuke was impressed at how good her hearing was, having those ears might help them out in the wilderness or something.

"Don't panic," Yusuke said confidently, "Let's just catch the bus and try to get out of the city."  Shizu quickly led him to the bus and they both hopped on.  No sooner Hiei was seen as he jumped on top of a lamppost.  He scanned the area and didn't see a sign of them at all.  Then he noticed the bus leaving and he narrowed his eyes, and quickly jumped onto the bus.

"We'll wait until the bus gets close to the city limits and then try to get back to the woods.  One of my friends should be waiting there to help us," Shizu explained.  Yusuke eyebrow rose.

"Don't tell me…another half-demon!  What is this a conspiracy!?" Yusuke said loudly.

Shizu just smiled, "Well actually no he's not a half-demon.  He's a full blooded one."

"I thought you said that full blooded demons went out killing half-demons like you?" Yusuke said confused.  Shizu just smiled and giggled.

"The majority of them do, but there are some that are rebellious and take care of half-demons like myself.  Where I live I have four demon friends with me.  Every single one of them has become my family.   They're quite unique group of demons," Shizu said cheerfully.  Yusuke was glad that he got to know some more of Shizu's back ground.  They heard the bus stop, and in the front the driver turned around to face them.

"This is the farthest stop from the city," he said to them.  Yusuke and Shizu got up and walked out of the bus, Shizu said a small thank you as she got off the bus.  In front of them was a huge forest, and by the looks of it very old.  Yusuke got a better grip on his bag and started walking.  But he then turned around when he didn't feel Shizu's warm body next to him.

"Shizu?" Yusuke asked.  Then he reached out for her, wherever she was.

"So that's her name."

"Hiei!!!" Yusuke said in surprise.  Hiei had his sword drawn and up against Shizu's neck.  "Don't you dare hurt her!!!"  He didn't want this new friend of his who gave him a second chance to get hurt.

"It isn't wise to walk off with a half-demon Yusuke," Hiei said coldly as he held the sword closer to her throat.  Yusuke made the movement where he was going to take off the bandages on his eyes.

"Yusuke!!  Don't do it!!!  You need to keep them on for a few more hours!!!" Shizu's voice called out, and was followed by a yelp.  Hiei had pressed harder against her throat.

"Hiei!!  Stop this!!!  Leave us alone!!!!" Yusuke yelled at the three-eyed demon.

"You need to come back!!  Everyone is worried sick about you!!" Hiei shouted the anger rising in him.  "Don't let this half-breed misguide you!!!"  Shizu's eye twitched when he practically spit out the half-breed part.

"She saved my life!!!  And you better let go of her Hiei!!!  I don't want to fight you!!" Yusuke said lifted up his finger and pointed it at Hiei it started to glow.  "Let go of her or else I'll shoot!!"

"Put your spirit gun down Yusuke, you can't aim when you're blind.  You might hit the half-breed."  Yusuke hesitated.

"Well it looks like ur in a wee bit of a jam dere Urameshi!!!" A cheerful voice called from above.  Hiei and Yusuke looked into the air eyes bugging out, while Shizu smiled happily at the person in the sky.

Author's Note:  I know….i'm evil! *chuckles*  Come on people!!!  Guess who the mysterious person is!?!  And please review!  Crystal likes reviews, yes she does…she could hug them all day long!

Twilli (best friend) and Draco (official Co-writer): *sweatdrop*

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. No More Running

Disclaimer: I only own Shizu

Shattered Edges of a Broken Heart

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 4: No More Running

Author's Note: I just got a flame guys…..but you know what?  I really don't care…   I'm a strong author and I just don't care if that flamer flames me again…I'm not going to do anything about this flamer.  And you don't have to sympathize for me!  I'm all right!  Really, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself.  Anyway! ^-^ ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! 

And to those who already showed they're appreciation to this story even though I got a flame from a person who has way too much time on their hands…considering that's all they do is flame people.

^-^ well I'm off in a good mood now!!

~*~*~*~*~

"It can't be!?!" Hiei eyes widened at the person floating there in the air Indian style.  The demon smiled showing off a pair of fangs, he let his hand run through his red hair as he let his goofy grin remain on his face.  Shizu smiled happily up at him, while Yusuke stood confused of who had addressed him.

"Well missy, it looks like it was good ding to come ere," he said cheerfully, looking at the struggling half-demon Hiei's grip.  "If ye wouldn mind if I step in to help a bit!"  He held out his left fist and a tornado swirled around it.

"JIN!!! STOP SHOWING OFF AND HELP US!!!!!" Shizu shouted now getting irritated.  Jin just smiled at her and raced swiftly in the air towards Hiei and Shizu.  Hiei pushed Shizu out of the way and jumped out of the way himself.  Hiei started to swear underneath his breath.

"You don't scare me!"  Hiei said as he held out his sword facing the Irish demon, who was still floating in the smiling.  But then Jin landed on the ground, walked over to Shizu, and helped her up.  "Hey!  Fight me!" Hiei yelled.

Jin turned around looked at Hiei smiling; yet something in his eyes told him to back off while he can.  "Sorry but I have more important dings to do like escorting this ere little girl back home."  Hiei eyes widened he was about to make a comeback but then Shizu beat him to it.

"I'm not a little girl!!!!" Shizu said glaring at Jin.

Jin pointed at Shizu's nose with his right and laughed, "Compared to me you're a baby!!"

"That's just saying you're an old man!!!"

"A man still with his good looks!" Jin said smiling wide; steam came out of Shizu's and then she lunged at him.  Both were soon cloaked in a cloud of dust.  Hiei was getting angry he doesn't like being ignored.  He was about to say something but he was interrupted again.

"I wouldn't get involved," came a voice.  Hiei let out a startled gasp and turned around and was now facing a particular ice demon.  Touya smiled and waved his hand.  "Hiei don't worry, we'll protect Yusuke.  It sounds like he's going through some tough times and just needs some fresh air."

"Hiei," Yusuke spoke from not too far away, "I need some room to think.  I don't how long I'll be gone.  Just trust me on this one."  Hiei looked at Yusuke with doubt in his eyes.  Then sighed and smirked.

"You're the only one other than Kurama that can change my mind." Hiei tossed a cell phone at Touya.  "When Yusuke is ready call me and Kurama and I will bring him back."  Touya smiled and nodded.  Hiei disappeared from view.  Touya walked over to Yusuke and handed him the cell phone.

"I think you should take it," Touya said.

Even though Yusuke couldn't see Touya he could feel the tenseness in the air, "Now what?"  He heard Touya chuckle.

"Now…….We gotta break up the cat fight between Jin and Shizu.  Shizu may be half-demon but when she loses her temper……let's just say it's really bad."  Yusuke laughed.

"Yeah that reminds me of Kei…." He let the sentence hang.  He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The fresh air will be good for you," Touya let go of Yusuke and walked over to the two people in the cloud of dust.  He grabbed with amazing speed both of the two's pointy ears.

"Owowowowowowo!!!" Jin yelled as he flinched at his ear being pulled, Shizu doing the same.  Both of them waving their arms around wildly.  "Let go before I send you flying in the opposite direction!!!"  Jin shouted the wind around the starting to pick up.  Touya let go and both of them grabbed their injured ears.

"Jin you need to take Yusuke to the cabin.  Me and Shizu will go on foot," Touya explained to the everyone.  Jin nodded and turned to Yusuke and smiled.

"Ere's da rules Urameshi.  You old on tight, if ye fall then ground can catch ya then," Jin joked.  Although Yusuke didn't think it was all that funny.  Yusuke hopped onto Jin's back and held on tight.  He felt Jin lift off the air and zoom off into another direction.

"See you soon Yusuke!!!" He heard Shizu call out to him.

*****

After a while of flying through the air, Yusuke felt a sudden jolt.  Telling him that Jin had landed.  "Dis place is dump, but it's home sweet home." Jin laughed and set Yusuke down and showed him into the place.

"When are Touya and Shizu getting back?"  Yusuke asked.

"Well dere walkin back from ere, so it might take a whittle longer.  But dey can both run really fast so it should be maybe 10 minutes at the least."  Jin started rummaging through the dump the demons called home.   Yusuke merely stood next to the door.  "Cripes!!  He left it a dump again!!"

"Hey Jin?  When can I take these bandages off my eyes?" Yusuke asked.  Jin answered without even looking.

"Ya could take em off now if ya want.  But I would wait a whittle while before…" Jin stopped talking when he noticed Yusuke already taking off the bandages.  He waited a second before opening his eyes.  Once he did, everything was all fuzzy.  He focused a while on Jin who was standing there watching him.

"It's still a little fuzzy," Yusuke said as he examined his hand.  Jin smiled and gave him thumbs up.

"At least yer visibility is good, it should clear up in a wee bit of time!"  Jin said happily.  "We better clean this place up before Shizu comes and blows er head off."

"What she another neat freak?"  Yusuke asked as he tried to help but kept stumbling over things he couldn't see.

"Naw, it's just that she dinks that we men should help around de house, instead of leave it in er hands all de time."  Jin said as he filled up a bag full of trash and tossed it outside the door.  "Aye, it's really only one of us, that doesn do is end of de bargain.  Gets drunk now and den but it's nothin the others and me can't handle."

Yusuke looked up from the pile of bottles he was starting to collect, "Who is that?"

******

Hiei looked from Kuwabara's shocked face to Kurama's calm one.  Finally Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by the front of his cloak.  "Why the hell did you let him get away!?!"  Hiei sent Kuwabara a glare, and he pulled himself free.

"Yusuke didn't want to come back, plus Jin wouldn't let me take him," Hiei explained.  Kurama and Kuwabara eyes widened.

"You mean that wind guy Urameshi fought?" Kuwabara asked.  Hiei nodded, after a moment of silence Kurama chuckled and started walking away from the two.  "Hey where are you going Kurama?"  Kuwabara asked when he noticed Kurama's absence.

"Now that there's a powerful demon like Jin guarding Yusuke we don't have to worry," Kurama said smiling.  He shifted his body weight and turned around to face the other two.  "The other demons out for Yusuke's head won't dare try to take on Jin the Wind Master."

"But what about Jin?" Kuwabara asked.  "He's a demon too!  Doesn't he want Urameshi's head also."

Kurama chuckled, "Don't you remember the time at the Dark Tournament…Jin doesn't care about all that stuff.  He only cares for a good fight.  I'm pretty sure that once Yusuke fully recovers he and Jin will have at it.  Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to."  Kurama walked off.  Hiei merely disappeared as usual when he feels unneeded.  Kuwabara looked around and noticed that he was alone.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do!?!"

Author's Note:  Things have gotten harder lately.  School just started….so things might be slow…more adventurous and exciting to come!!!  Got lots of plans!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Drunken Rage

Disclaimer:  Only own Shizu.

Shattered Edges of a Broken Heart

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 5:  Drunken Rage

Author's Note:  It's tough to update now cause school has started again.  But I'll try my best.

Yusuke stood next to the window, letting his eyes slowly focused on everything.  He noticed that he was in a cabin some where deep in the mountains.  Judging from how old the trees are humans have never been this deep.  He figured other inhuman beings probably hide here, for now at least.  In the distance he saw some rustle in the woods.  He heard the front door open and notice Jin step out in the lawn.

Just then two people ran into the clearing, he recognized the ice demon Touya but the second…he stood there jaw open at the female walking happily over to Jin.  "Shizu?"  Yusuke walked to the door and stood there.  The girl noticed him and smiled.  He smiled back, so happy that he could see her face.  She quickly walked up to him and he got lost in her bright green eyes.

"Looks like someone didn't wait to get their bandages off.  It was a little early but we'll let it slide," she said.  Shizu turned to Jin.  "The others not here?"  Jin frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Probably at de bar gettin drunk again," Jin said he walked up to Shizu and gave her a very serious stare, very unlike Jin, "If he tries anythin again, all you gotta do is yell fer us.  And we'll be down before he hurts you."

Shizu just waved him off, while Yusuke was looking confused to one to the other, "He's never hurt me, and he never will.  It's just that when he's drunk just he doesn't think straight."

"Who are we talking about?" Yusuke asked, Jin didn't say anything.  He just put his hands on his hips and walked inside the house, followed closely by Touya.  Yusuke turned to Shizu who was smiling at him.

"They're like my older brothers always too protective," she explained, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house.  "Come on!  Let me show you where your room is!"  Along the way he managed to grab his bag full of stuff as she led him to one part of the house.  She slid open the door to his room.  (A/N:  the house is like a dojo back in the old days.  Let's just say Shizu and company found an old dojo and fixed it up.)

"Wow," the room Shizu led him to was pretty spacey in the middle was folded up futon and etc.  Along the wall was varies stuff, like tables and dressers.  On one side there was a door that opened up to the main courtyard or garden.  She opened that door so he could see the view.  She smiled once again at his expression.

"You like?" her voice coaxed with honey as she walked out into the yard.  He followed her and took a good look at the yard.  Shizu walked over to the only other door that was attached to the yard and opened it.  "This is my room so you don't have to worry about being alone in this big place.  The rest of the guys are on the other side."  She said pointing to the opposite end of the place.  "Any questions?"

"Who are the other demons?" Yusuke asked in curiousity.  Shizu shook her head.

"Don't try to be sly with me.  They'll introduce themselves," she started skipping through the halls towards the dining room.  But before leaving out of Yusuke's sight she turned around to face him again.  "Oh!  And Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a bath!!  You reek!!"

"Pssh!  Women and they're hygiene obsession!  They're all the same…demon or not."

*****

Keiko walked out of the coffee shop smiling.  At least she didn't have to deal with Urameshi anymore, everything seem just peachy.  She had this wonderful new boyfriend that was with her most of his free time.  Unlike Urameshi always dumping her to save someone.  She really didn't care about that other person; all she wanted was to have the toughest guy around as her boyfriend.  It was good on her rep.

She walked down the street humming a tune she heard on the radio.  She took a sip of her coffee as she walked through the park…she didn't notice a presence that had been addressed not too long ago.  Hiei had been standing behind a tree waiting for Keiko to walk by.  "Hello Keiko…Nice evening isn't' it?"  He spoke without looking at her.

Keiko froze and slowly turned to see the fire demon, she felt her nerves shoot up.  "What do you want?"  She said rather coldly.  Hiei looked up, his eyes narrowed.

"There's something I want to tell you."

Keiko flipped the ends of her hair and turned to leave, "You know, I really don't care!!"

"Yusuke's still alive and well."

She froze in her tracks and turned swiftly to Hiei glaring so hard, that it would feel like real daggers flinging at Hiei.  But you know Hiei, the type that have no emotion or hide it very well.  He actually smirked at her expression.  "He can't be alive!!!  He wasn't supposed to survive!!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her comment, while she gasped and covered her hand over her mouth and quickly fled the scene.  Hiei stood there in confusion, after a while he narrowed his eyes.  "That's odd."

******

Yusuke relaxed his muscles as he sunk more into the steaming water of the hot spring.  It was so peaceful here, maybe he should stay with this group of demons.  He wouldn't have to go to school anymore, he let out a little mental whoop inside his mind.  He heard some footsteps and then the door opening, his head turned beat red when he saw who it was.

"Yusuke!!  Dinner's ready!!  And hurry up!!! I wanna take a bath too!!!" Shizu left as fast as she came in.  Yusuke relaxed once she was gone, though the red on his face hadn't gone entirely away.  _'I guess she's used to it…she does after all live with four other guys.  By the way, I wander when I'll meet the other two demons.'_  He heard a crash, and then Touya's voice yelling.

"Damn it!!!  Not again!!!!!!  GO PUKE IN THE BATHROOM!!!!!"  Yusuke quickly finished up, got just dressed and rushed into the living room.  They're he saw a little kid, sitting on the couch.  Yusuke stopped and stared at him, the boy noticed he was being watched and turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello Yusuke!!  Long time no see!"

"Rinku?"

"Yeah, I bet you're surprised to see me here, but I guess it's safe to say now that I'm demon #3!"  The boy said happily he got out two of his yo yo's and started playing with them.  Yusuke walked over to the table and sat down next to Touya.

"Sooo," Yusuke started, "Where's demon #4?"

Touya let out a grunt, "Probably still puking his brains out, luckily Jin was kind enough to help him."  Yusuke let out a 'o' and then sat patiently at the table.  Touya doesn't seem to be the talking type like Jin or Shizu.  Which reminded him.

"Where's Shizu?"

"DINNER'S READY!!"  Shizu cried happily as she walked in with a pot of soup.  Rinku pocketed his yo yo's and skipped over to the seat next to Shizu.  The two of them started chatting while waiting for the other two demons to come in and sit at the table.  There was another crash Touya jumped up and rushed in to help Jin closely followed by Rinku.  Shizu looked sadly at the almost empty table.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked politely.

"If they don't hurry up the food will get cold."  Shizu sniffled, while Yusuke fell over anime style.  He got back up when he noticed her get up.  She walked over to a wall where many weapons were mantled on it, she gently picked up the bow and slowly walk towards where all the commotion was.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIGHT ARE YOU!!!" Shizu calmly looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I don't want the food to go cold," she said innocently as she walked out of the room.  There was even more crashing, cussing, and etc. coming from the other room.  Yusuke listened to all the chaos, and sweat dropped.

"Maybe this isn't such a peaceful place after all…"

Author's Note:  Yep, that's it for now!! ^-^ can you guess whose the fourth demon!?!  Cause I won't tell till the next chapter!!!  Any ways…the dangerous stunts and maneuvers are just beginning!!!

Shizu:  What do you mean stunts!?!

Rinku:  I nearly broke my arm in that last scene!!!

Jin:  Right!!  WE DON DO STUNTS!!!!

Crystal:  *melts under Jin's accent* whatever you say Jin

Jin, Shizu, and Rinku: *Sweat drops*

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	6. Daily

Disclaimer:  I only own Shizu

Shattered Edges of a Broken Heart

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 6:  Daily 

Jin laid on the futon on the floor made out for him; surprisingly he was the only one hurt.  Everyone else got out of the fight pretty much untouched.  Poor Jin, he had hurt his back and could barely move.  Touya was in the other room giving Chu, the fourth demon living with them, (CoP: duh! ^-^) an aspirin.  Yusuke was sleeping in his room; he's still recovering.

Rinku smiled as he made his yo yo's do a new trick.  He's been bored ever since the end of the Dark Tournament.  It is a lot better now that he's staying with new friends.  He smiled when he remembered Shizu, when the four of them found her she was in great danger and they rescued her.  From then on she had been apart of the team, the five of them were unbeatable.  

Surprisingly half-demons like Shizu have awesome adapting qualities, she was weak when we found her but now that Touya and the others have decided to train her.  She developed very quickly, almost unnaturally.  It's strange maybe us demons are scared of what half-demons could become.  Being half-human had its advantages like their amount of spirit energy they can acquire in a short time.  I mean look at Yurameshi, look how far he got in a short amount of time.

He peered over at Shizu who was lying across the couch reading a book peacefully.  Rinku smiled, he liked having Shizu around.  She treated him kindly not ruff and tumble like the guys, she was more gentle and caring.  He felt somehow attached to this half-demon, like an older sister maybe even a second mother.  He was just felt happy whenever she was around.  He got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Hey Shizu!  Wanna see my new trick?" Rinku asked with a childlike voice.  Shizu put down her book and smiled at Rinku.

"Sure why not."  His yo yo's started doing flips and twirls but not once tangling in its own string.  After he was done the yo yo's rolled themselves up and Shizu applauded.  Then both of their senses kicked in, they both turned towards the door and narrowed their eyes.

"Someone is here!" Rinku whispered.  Shizu nodded in agreement, she gently pushed Rinku in the opposite direction he stared at her with confusion.

"You go and warn the others, I'll check to see who it is," she quickly grabbed her bow and walked outside.  Rinku stared at her retreating figure with worry then quickly turned around and began searching for any of the occupants.  Shizu walked into the front yard and surveyed the terrain.  Nothing….but something didn't feel right.  Just then she felt a presence behind her she turned and gasped.

"Hello there little lady," a huge rat-like demon towered over her.  She quickly jumped away and pulled back the string on her bow.  Suddenly some type of light arrow formed in it.  "You know a young person like you shouldn't be playing with dangerous weapons like that….wait a sec."  He sniffed the scent in the air and then glared at Shizu.  "You're a half-breed!!!"

Shizu took better aim while he kept babbling, "And what if I am!?!"  The demon smiled and started cracking his knuckles in a threatening type of way, then unsheathed a huge sword.

"Now I can make some good money!!"  Shizu raised an eyebrow at his last comment before letting loose her arrow.  "This is my lucky day!!!  A spirit detective AND a half-breed!!!"

"HALO'S ARROW!!!!!"  The arrow zipped through the air, but the rat demon held up his sword to defend him.  It did manage to block the arrow but it made him stumble back some.  Shizu quickly slid the bow and arrow over her shoulder and then unsheathed two short swords; racing towards him she made a slash at his legs.  The demon howled in pain.  But then just walked it off.  Shizu watched in a shock as the demon stood to his fullest height.

"That was just a prick from a thorn!!!"  The demon said as he howled with laughter.  Suddenly there was a chilling breeze and it soon froze the rat demons feet to the ground.  He looked in fear around, his fear was confirmed when the wind picked up.  Including the chill in the air.

"SHARDS OF WINTER!!!"  Shizu looked behind her and noticed Touya making his signature move, while Jin weakly leaned against Touya for support.  Soon the Rat demon was no more than a statue of ice.  "Chu!  Your turn!"  A demon much bigger than Touya or Jin came out and cracked his knuckled.  (CoP:  Do I really need to describe him? you all know what he looks like)

"Alright then," his Australian accent nice and strong, just like his body.  He calmly walked up to the statue and did a roundhouse kick.  Making the ice sculpture shatter into a thousand pieces.  "I AM GOOD!!!"  Chu began flexing his muscles to the others, mainly for Shizu.  But she turned around and straight to Jin.

"Jin!!  What the hell do you think your doing!?!"  Shizu demanded.  Both Touya and Jin winced at her tone of voice directed towards them.

"Umm…helpin?"  Jin said cautiously hoping not to provoke her mighty wrath.  But instead she sighed and slipped Jin's other arm around her neck.

"Let's get you inside……You should be better by tomorrow IF you stay in bed."  Touya, Jin, and Shizu walked back inside leaving Chu all alone.

"And I get no credit!!!  Shizu…somehow I'll get my revenge on you……but how?  Hrmmm…….."  Chu is up to his mischievous mind while Rinku peeked outside to check on him ten minutes later to find that he was in the same spot…still thinking.  (CoP:  *laughs* I like to pick on Chu!!  But he's still an awesome character!!)  Rinku lifted an eyebrow finally shaking his head he walked away to find something more interesting to do.

*****

In the hot spring it was Shizu's turn, so she was taking her nice sweet time.  While most of the demon boys including Yusuke sat around downstairs.  She let the steamy water soak her stiff muscles; today was a long day.  Every now and then they usually get some Demon mercenary or something to kill them or in her case bring in and get money.  Nowadays there was a bounty on any Half-demon no matter what they did.

Her sensitive ears picked up some creaking sound close by.  She tensed up immediately and grabbed a towel and wrapped around her body.  She grabbed a mop that was close by and began sneaking to the spot where she last heard the sound.  She peered over the small rocks and instantly turned bright red with anger.

"Hiya there," came an Australian accent.

"CCCHHHHHHUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  DON'T HURT ME!!!!!"

"SIT STILL SO I CAN SEND YOU TO THE AFTERLIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*****

Yusuke, Rinku, and Touya were all playing cards when they felt the ground rumble and shake.  Yusuke looked startled by the small tremor.  He looked at the two demons and they seemed to either didn't feel it or ignored it like it was nothing.  "What was that!?"  Yusuke finally asked.

"Shizu," they both replied as they each laid down a card.  Yusuke looked confused.

"That was Shizu?"  The others nodded.  "Why and how did she make that small earthquake?"

"Chu I guess wanted a erotic view of Shizu…so he decided to peek on her while she was taking a bath,"  Touya explained.  Rinku nodded with disappointment that his mentor is a peeping tom.  Something inside of Yusuke made him want to punch Chu very hard in the face for peeking on Shizu, but he shrugged it off.

"Too bad Chu keeps forgettin that the lassy has exceptional hearin capabilities, because of her long ears like mine," Jin said who seemed to pop out of nowhere.  Yusuke quickly got used to this habit of Jin's.

"So what'll happen to Chu?"  Yusuke asked.  All three demons cringed at the sound of bone breaking yell.

"Let's just say we don't know and we don't want to find out," Touya said as he set down all his cards.  "Royal Flush."

"NO FAIR!!!" Both Rinku and Yusuke said as they gawked at the set of cards on the table.  Jin chuckled as another loud yell emitted through the house.  Everyone looked up and stared at each other till Touya broke the silence.

"That didn't sound too healthy."

Author's Note:  I'm going to try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can…but it's hard with school work and all…plus I have a few other stories that need to be desperately updated.

Well, things in the story are kinda going slow for now.  I kinda want to show the 'normal' life Yusuke has now.  Things are just beginning to get hectic *giggles*  what other mayhem can our group come up with next?  Any ideas?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	7. Ghost Busters

Disclaimer:  I only own Shizu

Shattered Edges of a Broken Heart

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 7:  Ghost Busters

It has been about six months (CoP: Time sure flys by doesn't it ^-^) since Yusuke stayed with these demons.  He had long since recovered from his injuries, and now his mind was set…now all he had to do was ask his new family if it was all right for him to stay.  He walked in the kitchen and noticed that Rinku and Shizu were getting ready to go somewhere.

Yusuke quirked an eyebrow, "Where are you guys going?"

Rinku pocketed his hands, "We're going into town to get some food.  We can't live on fish all the time."

"Oh," Yusuke turned towards Shizu, "Can I come?"  She looked at him with doubt, but then shrugged it off.

"It's up to you," She then smiled, "But you have to keep up with us."  She and Rinku disappeared.  He heard some more footsteps.

"Better off wit ya!  Dose two are mighty fast," Jin said as he grabbed a soda.  No one knows why the Wind Master needs more caffeine to make him more hyper!  Sheesh!  Anyways Yusuke quickly started sprinting after the two.  He quickly caught up with Rinku, who looked shocked to see the Spirit Detective catch up with him so quickly.  Yusuke smiled at the child demon and winked at him before speeding off ahead of him.  Sooner or later he started to catch up with Shizu he smiled with glee.

"Bout time you caught up," Shizu said smiling at him with that smile he grew fond of when he first laid eyes on her.  He smirked and started running beside her.  They both smiled happily letting the rush of excitement get into their blood.  But they soon came upon the city boundaries and stopped.

"Guess it's a dead end," Yusuke said chuckling.  He gave Shizu a thumb's up and winked.  "But next time you won't be so lucky."  Shizu giggled.

"Alright, it's a deal."  They waited until Rinku caught up with them then they started into the city.  "We're going to have to get a truckful of food.  He waited too long to go grocery shopping."  Shizu taking out a big list out of her pocket.

Rinku sighed, "Too bad Chu didn't come with us, we could've used his strength with the groceries."

"We don't need that baka!" Shizu said firmly crossing her arms over her chest and had a annoyed look on her face.  Rinku snickered behind her.

"Or you're still mad at him for tracking mud through out the whole entire house."  Shizu ignored his comment and walked up to a bus stop and sat down on a bench.  Yusuke followed her and took a seat next to her, Rinku chuckled and took the open seat next to Yusuke.

After waiting a good deal of time, Shizu took a glance at her watch, "Okay!  Where's the bus!!  It's supposed to be here by now!!!"  Rinku shrugged as he let his legs swing off the edge of the bench.  Then they saw the outline of a bus coming.  "Finally!!"  But something was different.  It was transparent…

_~*~If there's something strange in the neighborhood~*~_

Once it pulled up to the bus stop, it opened its doors and the group gasped at what they saw.  An ugly ghost-like being sat at the driver's seat, he made a yellow smile at the three.  "Well…looks like I got some stranded people…why don't you come with me…and we'll take you somewhere cozy for…" a shot of blue went through the air splicing the old creep in half.  Shizu and Rinku looked at Yusuke you had his finger pointing at the spot the evil spirit was just sitting.

"I didn't like him," Yusuke said simply, the other two just smiled in relief and chuckled at Yusuke's cute expression.

Shizu looked at the place where the spirit was, examining it very closely, trying to get a hold of some clues.  "What the hell was he doing?"

Rinku walked up next to Shizu, "He said he wanted to take us somewhere 'cozy.'" A chill went down Shizu's spine.

"That's just disgusting…" She felt some uneasiness in the air and turned around and saw Rinku look at her funny.  "What?"

Rinku made a strange face, "If you think that it's disgusting for YOU!  What do you think of us!?!"

"Huh?"

Yusuke helped, "We're guys…and that…was an old man…"  Shizu realized what they were getting at and an even colder chill went up her spine.  "Well?  Something is going on…and I guess it's up to us to fix it."

"As much as I hate to admit it but you're right," Rinku said pulling out his yo yo's and getting ready for anything.  

_~*~Who are ya going to call……..Ghostbusters!! ~*~_

Shizu pouted, and looked at the two.  "I left my bow at home…I have no weapon."  Rinku just sighed and shook his head.  Yusuke just kinda stared at her with slight confusion.

_~*~If there's something weird and it don't look good~*~_

"Why do you need your bow?" Yusuke asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, that's MY weapon…I'm not as gifted to make something like your spirit gun…"

"Jeez sorry I asked."

"Will you two knock it off!!" Rinku exasperated.  Shizu frowned and started running with great speed into the city.  Rinku and Yusuke shrugged and followed her.  They didn't notice the sky above the city start to form a hazy purple trapping the city in an unusual mist.

_~*~Who are you going to call…….Ghostbusters!! ~*~_

_~*~I ain't afraid of no ghosts~*~_

Yusuke walked slowly through the abandoned city…He scanned the area they were in…nothing was there.  But something in the back of his head was telling him that that particular thought was not true.  He could barely sense another presence other than Rinku and Shizu who were ahead of him at the moment, but it was there.  The quietness of the supposed loud and noisy city was starting to get on his nerves.

_~*~I ain't afraid of no ghosts~*~_

_~*~If you're seeing things running through your head~*~_

Then he saw it…it was near Shizu.  And looked like it was about to strike on the half-demon without hesitation, he quickly pulled out his spirit gun and fired.  The shot whizzed straight through the spirit and maybe about an inch from Shizu's head.  He saw Shizu tense up and turn around glaring at him.

"What the hell was that for!?!" she screamed at him.  He winced, she had never taken that tone with him, something about that was bothering him.  He turned and saw Rinku glaring at him too!  _What's going on?  Why was I the only one that spotted the spirit?  Something's not right here, _Yusuke thought.  Shizu just huffed and turned around continuing down the main avenue.  Yusuke decided to stay on extra precaution.

_~*~Who can you call……….Ghostbusters!! ~*~_

_~*~An invisible man sleeping in your bed~*~_

_~*~Who are you going to call……Ghostbusters!! ~*~_

_~*~I ain't afraid of no ghosts~*~_

Yusuke's darted left to right as he saw more spirits sinking in the shadows.  He glanced at the two demons, and saw that they hadn't noticed a thing.  He started to panic, it would be hard to protect the two of them when they wouldn't put much of a fight.  And he also noticed something in their aura's was different he couldn't put his finger on it.

_~*~I ain't afraid of no ghosts~*~_

_~*~Who are you going to call……Ghostbusters~*~_

~*~If you're all alone pick up the phone~*~ 

_~*~And call……..GHOSTBUSTERS!!! ~*~_

_~*~I ain't afraid of no ghosts~*~_

_~*~I ain't afraid of no ghosts~*~_

Out of nowhere they heard a phone ring... Shizu turned to her left and noticed one of the street phones ringing, she calmly walked up to it, picked it up, and put it to her ear.  "Hello?"

'Hello,' came a chilling voice.  'Shizu the half-demon that's currently protecting the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi…a nice specimen you are indeed.  Well see ya soon lovely,' the line went dead.  Shizu raised a brow and hung the phone back and turned to the other two who were about to ask who was on the phone.

"Wrong number," she said quickly, whoever this was it was nothing to fear.__

_~*~I ain't afraid of no ghosts~*~_

_~*~Yeah!!  Yeah!!  Yeah!!  Yeah!! ~*~_

_~*~Who are you going to call…….Ghostbusters!! ~*~_

_~*~You have ghosts!!  Freaky Ghosts!  You better call Ghostbusters!! ~*~_

Suddenly tons of spirits and also some rouge demons sprang out on the group.  Rinku's Yo Yo's shot out attacking any demons that got close, Shizu without a weapon took to her fists and feet along with Yusuke.  A little way into the battle Yusuke looked over at how the other two were doing, he was shocked to see a strange smile that appeared on their faces.  It kinda scared him; he knew this is wrong; they don't act like this when they fight.  Then he noticed it for the first time.

_~*~Let me tell ya something!!  Busting makes me feel good!! ~*~_

_~*~I ain't afraid of no ghosts~*~_

"The mist!!!" he shouted as the purple like mist suddenly got stronger, covering his vision from anything.  He could still hear the battle with Shizu and Rinku.  He quickly made his way over to them, but he was afraid that he would be too late.

_~*~I ain't afraid of no ghosts~*~_

_~*~Don't get caught alone oh no!~*~_

There was a whizzing sound through the air; a small dart hit Shizu in the neck.  She fell to her knees and pulled out the dart and inspected it.  "Poisonous dart….Terrific."

_~*~Ghostbusters~*~_

_~*~When it comes through your door~*~_

_~*~Unless you just want some more~*~_

The sky seemed like it opened up and started sucking everything into it.  Shizu eyes became glossy and her body felt numb, she couldn't move.  She was paralyzed.  She heard someone call out her name but she couldn't respond to it.  Her body began to lift off the ground but someone grabbed it.  Shizu made out the image of Yusuke trying desperately to hold on.  But eventually his grip was not enough and Shizu was flying through the air towards the rip in the sky.

"SHIZU!!!"  Another voice came out she saw Jin struggling his way through the wind towards her.  He eventually caught up with her but by then he was too close to the rip himself.  He hugged the paralyzed form of Shizu to his body as they were both thrown into an unknown place.

_~*~I think you better call…~*~_

_~*~Ghostbusters!!~*~_

Author's Note:  Sorry bout the wait, but this is a pretty decent size chapter!  What will happen to Shizu and Jin!!  Find out next time!! Tell me what you think of this chapter please?  There are many mystery's that are beginning, can you figure them out?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	8. Group Gatherings

Disclaimer: I only own Shizu

Shattered Edges of a Shattered Heart

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 8: Group Gatherings.

Everything seemed to be cold, shivering cold, opening her eyes Shizu realized she was in deep shit.  She was in some sort of jail cell, the next thing she realized that an unconscious Jin was laying on the ground across from her.  She tried to crawl over to him but realized that there was something on her leg prohibiting her from doing so.  Looking behind, Shizu realized that she was chained to the wall.  A sweat dropped formed in the corner of her forehead.

"Do they think that I'm really that weak," she muttered as she tried melting it with her little firepowers.  When all the smoke cleared she realized that she didn't even dent the thing.  "What the hell?"  She tried the same thing but with a little more effort.  Still there was no change, "BURN YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!!"  With all the yelling it had woken up Jin.

"What do ye think yer doin!?!" he mumbled as he rolled over on his side.  Blinked a couple of times, Shizu stared at him with a strange look on her face.  Then he finally hit him.  "Good God where de hell are we!?!  An why am I chaine'd to de wall!!!!!!!"  Shizu just sweat dropped.

"Bout time you got up," a voice called from across the hall in the other cell.  Both of them looked up and saw two people staring back at them.  The one that had talked was a fiery looking female, was a bit shorter than normal women are.  Her long wild red hair went down to her ankles.  Bright red jewels as earrings on her pointy like ears, and her bright red eyes seemed to hold some inside fire.  Her outfit consisted off a tight black body suit that had short sleeves, and a V shape around her neck.  There were patches of red material here and there and a red jacket.  

The young man next to her didn't look so agitated.  "I'm so sorry for Candice's behavior."  The girl named Candice made a 'hmph', and folded her arms.  The man was about six feet tall, with short deep blue hair, and tanned skin.  He had cargo like kaki pants and no shirt.  Nice muscles all over his body.  There were a few scars scattered across his chest and arms.

"And who are you guys?" Shizu asked as she stood up, but she couldn't reach the bars of the cell that surrounded them.  The guy smiled nervously.

"Well, obviously we're stuck here too."

*******

Yusuke felt like the last bit of sanity snap.  But someone grabbed him and started dragging him in a different direction.  He tried to break free but the huge bulk of the person prevented him from doing so.  Peering to the left he saw another figure this one was smaller though, it was carrying a raving Riku.  The next thing he knew he was out of the city limits. He looked up to the person that had a good grip around him.  Something clicked.

"You look awfully familiar," Yusuke said narrowing his eyes at this person that had a huge piece of cloth wrapped around their head.  Only a small slit was visible for the eyes.  The person seemed to smile slightly.

"Mrr mrf mrr mrr mff mrr mrrr," it tried to say.

"What?"

The figure pulled off its scarf to reveal Chu, Yusuke looked over to his left again to see Touya pulling off his little turban like thing too.  Once the cloth was removed from Chu's face it was a little bit easier to understand what he was saying.

"Good thing we got you guys out of there," He said smiling, "They would've of got you."  Yusuke didn't say anything he was still appalled out the whole turban thing.  Touya seemed to get what Yusuke's train of thought was.  He laid the now unconscious Riku on the ground, and walked over to Yusuke.

"You're wondering why we had those cloths on our faces." Yusuke nodded.  "Well, see that." Touya pointed to the city for the first time he saw that purplelish mist all over the city.  "That my friend is a sort of mist that make some demons lose their minds.  The only way to block it is to cover up any breathing areas.  We were hoping to get here before you guys went into the city but it was too late."

Touya's sad eyes focused themselves on the ground.  "You couldn't save Shizu," Yusuke said softly.  Touya nodded.

"Jin tried to, we warned him but he didn't listen to us.  Now he's gone too.  We have no idea where to begin looking." Yusuke clenched his fists in anger.  "But, we will try and rescue them, they are a part of this team…..part of this family."  Everyone who was listening nodded in agreement.

"And I know where to get help," Yusuke said eyes narrowed and focused on a goal.

******

"Soooo, your Barak and your Candice," Shizu said trying to learn their names.  "I'm Shizu, and this is my friend Jin."  Everyone said his or her hellos.  "So why are we here?"  Shizu asked trying to see any logic in her and Jin's kidnapping.

Barak, the tough looking young male, sighed and leaned against one of the walls in his cell, "We're all half demons."  Shizu eyes held much confusion, but Jin raised his hand.

"A'ye not a half demon, a'ye a full blood."  At his words Barak and Candice both looked a mixture of scared and furious.  Jin immediately regretted what he said.

"YOU'RE A FULL DEMON!!!!!!!!" Candice yelled out in fury.  Fire started forming around her petite body.  "SHIZU GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!!!"  But Shizu who had no clue what was going on and tried to dove in front of Jin protectively but the chain on her ankle kinda prevented her from reaching him.

"DON'T HURT ME!!!"

"YES!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!" Jin yelled who now feared for his life.  He cowered at the hurtful looking fire that danced around Candice.  Candice looked at Shizu in confusion.

"Why do you protect him!?!  You know that full blooded demons are after our lives!!!" Barak shouted also powering up.  But Shizu put up a barrier in front of the two of them as they unleashed their attacks onto Jin.  Thankfully the barrier held.  But much to their joy the bars that were holding them did not.  Candice and Barak both made their way over to Jin.

"He's like my family!!!  Please don't hurt him!!  He kinda raised me!!" Shizu begged.  The other two half-demons looked at each other and shrugged.  But they kept glaring at Jin like he was going to jump up and bite them.  Shizu sighed and lifted the leg that was chained to the wall.  "I'm assuming that you can get out of this."  Candice smiled one of her cocky smiles and walked over to Shizu, she held her hand over the chain that was connected to Shizu's leg.  Her hand started to glow red and an immense stream of fire shot out of her hand and melted away the metal.  Shizu's eyes widened.  "Wow!!  That's amazing!!  I tried to use my fire magic but it didn't work!"

Candice looked at her with a somewhat confused and somewhat interested face.  "You do some fire magic?"

Shizu shrugged slightly, "I don't have a particular element."  Candice and Barak's eyes lit up.

"Then that means that you're the third half-demon they were looking for!" Barak said smiling he held out a hand.  "Welcome to the team!"  Shizu took his hand but did not shake because everything seemed to be going way over her head.

"What team?" Jin asked.

Candice sent a glare in his direction, "This strange organization is forming a team of half-demons for a new tournament their starting.  They say that half-demons will be better fighters soooo, that's when they set up this bounty thing for all half-demons.  The only problem is if they don't meet the standards they kill them."  She spit some venom on that last part.

"We are the lucky finalists," Barak said dully.  He looked over at Candice, "I bet you already know Candice's special ability it's fire.  And as for mine, I've been practicing with Water magic all my life.  It's a bad thing that we're all captured here and they'll probably make us fight against our will.  Now all they have to do is get one more half-demon with a certain trait."  Everyone was either in deep thought or really confused.

"Umm….but why would they want me?  I have no particular element that I'm good at, I've just practiced with them all," Shizu said.

Candice smirked and placed her hands on her hips, "They want four demons in all to make a team, five if lucky just in case they need a substitution.  But here's the thing they want each type of element for most, and one particular half-demon that has all sorts of elements.  And that one is supposed to lead the team."

"Me lead!?!" Shizu gasped.

"A'ye!  That's not de brightest ding in de world!" Jin said chuckling just before getting hit on the head pretty hard by Shizu.  She wasn't too happy.

"What was that old man!?!"

"Aawwww now, don't be startin this again!"  Barak and Candice couldn't believe what they were seeing.  Barak sighed and Candice giggled.  This is going to be one exciting team.  But what about Jin, will the organization realize that he isn't a full blood?

*****

"Sooo Yusuke?" Riku asked, who had now got over from the deadly mist.  Everyone was following Yusuke to some place they didn't know.  "Who is going to help us?  All of us are demon outcasts and you were once a spirit detective."

Yusuke smiled softly, "We're going to see an old employer of mine."  Everyone didn't really know who he was talking about they just hoped that he could help.

Author's Note:  yeah, it's a little late.  And I apologize for that.  I really hope there are still readers for this story.  Sooooo if your there than just give me a little review to tell me you're there and I'll be happy and get the next chapter up quicker.

Anyways, I have a bunch of new characters I made up, and I hope that you all enjoy their attitudes and etc.  Well I gotta go for now but I'll hopefully be back sooner than last time. ^^;

TOOTLES!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Last One

Disclaimer: …………blah blah bla been there done that.

Shattered Edges of a Broken Heart

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 9: The Last One

There were loud noises coming from the entrance of the dungeon.  Everyone's headshot up, all their eyes serious, they didn't know what it was coming through that door.  Barak got up and motioned for everyone else to do the same.  Once they were all on their feet, they got into a fighting stance and waited.  The door swung open and a few guards came in and with what looked like another prisoner.  Candice began to shake, Barak noticed this, "Candice no!" He hissed to her but it didn't work.

She stood up and made a mad dash for all the guards hitting them with fire punches and kicks.  Soon they were all on the ground except for one person.  She didn't strike him because there was something familiar about him.  He was a tall fellow; with spiky like blonde hair with a few bangs that fell over his face, he had bright blue eyes that seemed almost unnatural.  His outfit consisted of a white t-shirt with a red and blue vest over it, and just some old jeans and sneakers.  He was skinny person so his clothes hanged loosely on him.  "Hello Candice!  Long time no see!" He said cheerfully.

Candice's eyebrows twitched, "Have I died and gone to Hell?"  The new guy laughed and slapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"You were always the comedic one, I know you missed me," he said as he continued to laugh.  Everyone started walking closer to them in a confused manner.  Barak was the first one to speak.

"You know this guy Candice?" She gave him an angry look.

She sighed and folded her arms over her chest, "Sadly I do.  A while ago he would keep following me around saying something like Half-demons should stick together.  It bugged the crap out of me!!"

Shizu walked forward and held out a hand, "Well, I'm guessing that you're our final member to our team.  My name is Shizu what's yours?"

He happily took hold of her hand and shook it, "The name's Troy!"  Shizu smiled, 'Finally a happy person in our group' she thought to herself.  Troy turned to Jin and kinda stared at him.  Jin got a little nervous and scooted behind Shizu, his only protection against these Half-demons.  "You." Jin jumped looked around and pointed to himself "Yeah you. You're a full blooded demon aren't you?"

Jin started to panic and hid behind Shizu clinging to her and babbling in some Irish that nobody could understand.  Candice felt a bit of steam coming out of her ears.  "Stop blubbering!!  And we're supposed to be scared of you!?! HA!"  Troy calmly patted her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile.

"Now, now no need to get angry, I was just asking a polite question."

"Polite!!!  What a bunch of bull shit!!"

Troy sweat dropped, "Well I guess it's not a question asked in a pleasant conversation.  But still I don't have any grudges against him.  I don't even know him."  Candice's fists clenched, Barak Shizu, and Jin watched this argument unfold before them.

"He's a full demon!  That's good enough for me to hold a grudge against him!!"

Troy sighed and placed his hands on his hips, "Yeah but answer me this what has he done to you?"

Candice grinded her teeth, "It's what his kind did to me!  And they're all the same!!!!" With that said she stormed out of the dungeon upstairs.  Everyone waited until she was out the door to begin talking.

"We should go after her, no telling what they will do if they find out that ALL of us has escaped," Barak pointed out as he made his way to the door also.  Troy smiled at Shizu; she smiled back as they both started walking to the door.  Jin was still clinging to Shizu, who had to practically drag him out with her.  As they made there way through this underground dungeon they eventually ran into Candice and Barak again.  Both of them were non talkative.

Troy's eyes scanned the situation they were in at the moment.  Their hallway they were taking had split into four different hallways.  "Well, now what should we do?" Shizu has she took a few steps forward getting a better look of one of the hallways.  Troy walked up next to her.

"We need to go that way," he pointed to the one hallway on the most left.

Shizu blinked in confusion and turned to look at Troy, "Why that one?  There are three more that could be the right way."  Candice grunted and looked away from Troy finding the wall more interesting.

"Shouldn't question his ability."

Shizu and Jin who had peered from behind Shizu, they looked at Candice and then Troy.  Who gave them a reassuring smile, "My special power is light.  I can feel where it is strongest.  Down there," he said as he pointed down the other hallways, "Those are filled with dark power, and this hallway is warm with a much more pleasant energy.  Which means there is light at the end of the tunnel."

"…………" The whole group was stunned except for Candice who was still pissed off at Troy.  Shizu whispered to Barak, "He's seems to know what he's doing?"

"Well…it's kinda hard to tell…" He whispered back.

"Marshmallow!!" Troy suddenly blurted out making everyone jump.

"WHAT!?!" Candice yelled as she shot a fiery fireball at him.  He made a squeaking sound and hopped out of the way.  Then they heard noises coming from the other halls.  "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!  YOU WOKE UP EVERYONE IN THE DUNGEON!!!"

Troy just stared at her with little change in his emotion, "I did not shoot the fireball and started yelling that I did not."

Candice was steaming out of her ears; she was about to start yelling at his comment when some type of energy hit her from behind.  Paralyzed she fell straight on the ground.  Troy hopped up and formed a shield of light around them; Barak quickly grabbed Candice and pulled her into his protection.  "What's going on!?!"

Troy grunted as his shield began to get even more pelted, "Great they brought reinforcements…I can't hold this up for long!!  We need to get out of here!"  Barak with Candice in his arms ran down the hall, quickly followed by Shizu and Jin.  Shizu caught out the corner of her that Troy running behind them barely dodging some more blasts.  They finally reached the light, but they stopped abruptly.

Outside there was a whole group of people standing there holding their blasters at the group of half-demons.  They were soooo close.  The leader of the group stepped forward and gave an evil smirk.  "It's the end for you."  Shizu closed her eyes trying to block out what would happen next.

*****

Yusuke led the group through the mass of corridors.  The group of demons huddled close to each other.  This was definitely the last place they would be if they could help it.  But they had to; two of their family has been captured.  "Uh, Yusuke?" Yusuke turned around and looked down at Riku.  "We're walking into the middle of the headquarters of Koenma!  Do you think that he'll try and arrest us?"

Now in reality Yusuke was a bit tense about that fact, he wasn't really sure if Koenma would actually take action when he sees these particular demons.  And Koenma can be……strange?  He saw the big doors of Koenma's office and a few minor demons guarding it.  He smiled, "Out of the way!  He got business to do!"  The demons frowned.

"You have no authorization in here!" One of the shouted.  Yusuke smirked, _'Must have forgot about me.'_ He chuckled, _'We'll just have to remind them.'_

"Listen up!  We're not here to hurt anyone!!  We just want to see Koenma!" Yusuke said putting up his fists.  The minor demons looked a bit scared but held their ground.

"He's very busy!!  He doesn't have time to speak to ruffians like you!!" The other minor demon shouted also holding up his fists preparing for a fight.

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched with irritation, "Ruffians!!"  Before he could make any further comment the big giant doors flew open.  And a small kid cam out of it, his face showed much frustration.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!!!  I'M BEHIND IN MY WORK!!  I could always find you a nicer job as a JAIL GUARD!!!!" For a small kid he sure had a loud mouth.  The two minor demons started babbling their apologies to the child.  Yusuke started laughing which caught the kid's attention.  "WHO DARES TO LAUGH AT THE GREAT KOENMA!?!?!"  Yusuke kept on laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit you toddler!!!" Koenma froze at those words, he was a bit shocked, and he looked around hopeful.  Then his eyes fell upon a thin teen surrounded by all too familiar demons that were in the Dark Tournament.  His eyes began to tear when his eyes fell once again on the teen who was still chuckling.

"Yusuke?"  Then his face turned to anger.  "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!  EVERYONE HAS BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!!  And I'm sure that girlfriend of yours is worried about you too!!  What's her name…oh yes!  Keiko!  Now why do you have to worry a girl like that!?!"  Yusuke winced of the mention of HER name.  The name that he had hoped to forget.  His goofy feature went to a stone expression.

"Something's happened to my family," Yusuke said slowly.

Koenma panicked slightly but then calmed real quick, "That's not true!  We've been monitering your mother for quite some time now, hoping that you would show up.  But I know for fact that your mother is more than safe."  Yusuke growled and clenched his fists.

He swiftly motioned towards his company while still glaring at Koenma, "I mean THIS family!"

The small child was speechless; he didn't know what to say.  But he knew one thing was that these demons from the Dark Tournament weren't necessarily bad.  That they just wanted a good fight, somehow these demons had run into Yusuke and took care of him by the looks of it.  He would have to look in his files later.  "Alright Yusuke, come into my office and we'll chat.  Yusuke and the others felt a rush of relief swipe through them.  They followed the child into his office and the doors shut behind them.

******

Shizu groaned, she had the worst of headaches.  She felt aches and pain all over her body.  Not wanting to move, but she tried to move her right leg.  The immense pain that followed was enough to make her groan louder.  She felt two hands be placed on her shoulders.

"Take it easy dere missy," came an all too familiar voice.  "You got a leg broken, few bruised ribs, and scratches all ova yer body."  She felt something cool swipe across her forehead, and she opened her bright green eyes.  She watched as Jin placed the wet cloth back in the bowl of water.

"No wonder I'm in pain," she mumbled, she relaxed against the cool surface of the stone floor.  She looked back at Jin with a bit of worry on her face, "Your okay though, right?"  Jin smiled sadly.

"Yes, a'ye am.  A'ye was in de back remember?  A'ye didn get de full blow like you did.  A'ye sorry a'ye was the one that should've protected ye instead of vise versa." He said sadly.  He was surprised to feel someone grab his hand, and he looked up and saw Shizu squeezing his hand softly.  

Shizu weakly smiled and he smiled back.  He slowly leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.  "Get some sleep." Shizu obeyed and went into a deep slumber.  He looked over at Candice that was tending Barak and Troy, which were in bad shape too.  His gaze went back to the young girl sleeping next to him.  He silently reached out and swept away a few stray strands of her hair from her face.  'Please, hurry up guys.  I don't know what they're going to do to Shizu.  I can't watch over her for long,' he quietly prayed.

Author's Note:  I'm trying my best to keep this story still going, the only thing that is keep me going is all these wonderful readers I have.  I'm so glad that you all like this fic, and I'll try and do something about the next chapter a bit quicker than last. *nervous laugh* yeah that was a bit lazy of me, but now I need to focus on my studies because…*shudders* finals are this week. And I haven't started on any studying, but I think I'll be okay.  Thank god for exemptions.

But anyway, I hope I can see some more of Yu Yu Hakusho because I am running out of ideas. *pouts*

TOOTLES!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	10. Jin is outta control

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters....just Shizu.  
  
Shattered Edges of a Broken Heart  
  
By: Crystal of Psyche  
  
Chapter 10: Jin is outta control  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, it's getting a little better because.........i got a new computer!!!!! Sweetness! Hopefully things will get a lot better now *smiles*  
  
It was a pleasant day, but that pleasant day didn't help the group inside this palace like place. It seemed like a rain cloud has remained above them for a while. And it also seemed like it wasn't going to go away any time soon. One in the middle sat at his desk looking through all his files for any leads. The other four stood around his desk and waited in anticipation.  
  
"Sooo," Yusuke said as he tapped his right foot on the ground his patience growing thin, "What have you found."  
  
Koenma looked at a few more papers before putting them down and sighing, "Well, i know where Shizu and Jin are." Everyone jumped forward.  
  
"WHERE!?!" Koenma merely glanced at all of them.  
  
"They're on the island the Dark Tournament was on." Everyone gasped, "I don't know why, but i remember getting a tip off a agent who was assigned to keep a close eye on the Black Market. There has been quite a stir lately. Something about Half-demons."  
  
Yusuke felt more fear than any before as realization sunk in, "Shizu is a half-demon. What do they want with half-demons!?!?!" Koenma placed a hand on his forehead trying to remember all the facts about what the agent's last report was about.  
  
"Let's see, if i can remember correctly there was a deal about gathering the perfect ones." Everyone glanced at each other in confusion, seeing that the others had no idea either they put their focus back on Koenma. "Yes, now i remember...it was horrible....they hunted for half-demons because there is a possibility that they can surpass the powers of both demons and humans."  
  
Toya eyes narrowed, "Is that even possible?"  
  
Koenma sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, but by these readings it is very possible. But the half-demon has to be the strongest of their kind, and needs to be able to bare a great deal of pain." Yusuke clenched his fists.  
  
"There has to be a way to find them," He turned to Chu, Toya, and Rinku, "I don't know about you guys but i'm going to go that island and save Jin and Shizu!"  
  
Chu smiled as he crossed his strong arms across his chest, "And we're going with you?" Yusuke gaped at all of them. "Come on! I can't believe that you'd believe that we were that much of cowards. Plus," he cracked his knuckles, "It's been a while since i've been able to do a full work out." Everyone rolled their eyes and turned back to Koenma.  
  
"So how do we get there?" Rinku asked. Realization dawned on the group, last time the Tournament provided them with boats to the island. But now it was a different story this time.  
  
"I'll provide you with some transportation," Koenma said smiling.  
  
Yusuke sweat dropped, "Hopefully it's not too flashy like the rest of your stuff." Koenma glared at him.  
  
"Stop that! My stuff isn't flashy!! It's so totally cool that's beyond your understanding!" Koenma snapped at Yusuke you in turn stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Whatever you say kid!"  
  
"I'M NOT A KID!!!"  
  
Toya grunted, "Let's go! Shizu and Jin need us!"  
  
******  
  
Jin woke up from the sound of screeching metal. He opened his eyes, and saw that a few guards were opening the doors to the cell. He immediately became tense and slid in front of Shizu more who was still unconscious. "You are to come with us!!" A guard yelled, pointing a blaster at Jin. Jin frowned he didn't like this, but he had no choice. He got up and stole one last glance at Shizu before leaving. The steal bars shut behind him as he followed the soldiers to what was unknown to him.  
  
They came to a do, the guard went to the eye scan thing on the side, the machine scanned his DNA and the door slid open. There was a small old man with a cane. He looked like he would fall over and die any minute. The old man gave him a creepy smile. "Please have a seat," he said as he motioned to this chair that was big and had a whole bunch of wires and machines attached to it.  
  
Jin eyebrow twitched, "How stupid do ye take me for!?" But before he could turn around and walk out the door. Five of the guards came and grabbed him and strapped him to the chair. "HEY!!!" Jin began to struggle, and noticed that there was a weakness in the straps. But he would use that later. He wanted to know what was going on first.  
  
"Your probably wandering what we're doing," the old man said. Jin stopped pretending to struggle and glared at the man. "Since you are the only one healthy enough to test out our machine you were the first choice. You will be much stronger! You hear that, i know that your kind always hunger power, but you half-demons always ignore it because fear takes its place." Jin just raised an eyebrow at this weird speech.  
  
"What de hell are you babblin aboot?" This got the man angry. He turned to some of the scientists on the other side of the room.  
  
"Throw the switch!!" They did just that. Next thing Jin knew he was screaming in pain. And it felt like something was trying to drill it's way into his mind. He quickly summoned a huge gust of wind, that began breaking the machine he was in. "What's going on!?!" The said as he steadied himself from the wind.  
  
"There's something wrong!!!" A scientist shouted, there was another beeping on his screen. He gasped and turned towards the old man. "He's not a half-demon!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" The old man shouted with rage.  
  
"That's right!! He's a full blood demon!!" The scientist could barely be heard over the angry wind going around the room. The roof was torn off, and the straps that held Jin was easily ripped off as well. Jin hovered in the middle of the room clutching his head. Whatever it was it was still attacking Jin from the inside.  
  
Finally Jin flew out of the room not without trashing all the equipment in the room. Once Jin had gone from the room, the wind began to settle down. The old man, struggled to get to his feet with the help of his cane. "STATUS REPORT!!!"  
  
A scientist emerged from the rubble. "The machine is totaled. We need to build a whole new one!" The old man sweared under his breath. How could he have let a full blood demon into this place. He needed to be more careful from now on.  
  
******  
  
Jin didn't know where he was going, but his blurry vision noticed that there was blue below him. But nothing else registered. He was still fighting whatever it was in his head. His powers were not under control, his focus was terrible, he couldn't do anything but go on a rampage. Typhoons began to swarm everywhere around him.  
  
"AARRRGGGG!!!!!!!" He screamed with pain. Zooming around and around in the air.  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke and the gang found themselves looking at a nice steamengine boat. "Well i guess that isn't too bad." Yusuke said as he grabbed the duffle bag he was bringing with him. He was about to head onto the steamer, when someone called his name.  
  
"URAMESHI!!!!!" Yusuke cringed, as he turned around only to be tackled by a larger body.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!" He shouted as he struggled to push the body off of him.  
  
"IT'S BEEN NEARLY A YEAR AND THAT'S ALL YOU COULD SAY!!!"  
  
"KUWABARA!?!?!?!?!" The weight was lifted off Yusuke to reveal Kuwabara, and standing behind him was Kurama and Hiei. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?!"  
  
Kurama smiled, while Hiei, just glared. Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, " Koenma knew that you couldn't do this alone, so he sent for us!! Look! The old team is back together!!" It was just then that Kuwabara noticed Toya, Chu, and Rinku who was standing behind Yusuke. "GAH!!! What are those evil dudes from the tournament doing here!!"  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes, "There the ones i've been stayin with all this time."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Kuwabara screeched. Hiei stepped forward eying Yusuke.  
  
"Then that means you should've gotten even stronger while staying with the likes of them." Yusuke showed no emotion towards them.  
  
"Yeah, you could say i picked up a few tricks along the way." Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned towards Toya.  
  
"If you don't mind, i would like to save Jin and Shizu right about now." Yusuke eyes became serious.  
  
"He's right, their both in danger."  
  
"Hey! Wait that Shizu, is that chick that was with you earlier right?" Kuwabara said. Everyone sighed and shook their head. "WHAT!?!"  
  
******  
  
Yusuke let the breeze hit his face. His face full of worry, Rinku leaned against the railing next to Yusuke. Rinku looked up at Yusuke, "Do you think that Shizu will be alright."  
  
He looked down at the child demon and smiled, "We'll make sure of that." Rinku nodded and then looked back at the ocean. Yusuke did the same, And if anything happens to her, i'll personally punish the ones that hurt her.' He saw at the corner of his eye that someone else had taken a spot on the other side of him.  
  
"Hello Yusuke," came Kurama's voice. Yusuke scowled, and turned his eyes back on the ocean. "Why do you hate us Yusuke?" He remained quiet, because he really didn;t know himself. But he was distracted by that when he noticed five big typhoons heading straight for them.  
  
"TOYA!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!?!" The ice demon ran to the railing too and examined the typhoons.  
  
"Oh my god," his eyes widened, "That's from Jin! And by the looks of it his powers are out of control!!"  
  
"He's coming this way!!" Rinku shouted.  
  
Author's Note: Its been tough lately, i just got a new computer and been transferring things from my old computer to the new one. Oh well at least this next chapter is done! YAY!  


Plus, then Ffnet didn't take the type of document I had, I to wait till I was able to get a hold of Microsoft Office and install it on my comp. But now it's good and done! ^_^

  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	11. The Machine

Disclaimer: I only own Shizu

Shattered Edges of a Broken Heart

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 11: The Machine

Yusuke turned to Rinku, "Get on my back!!" The child nodded and hopped onto his back, latching his arms and legs around Yusuke's middle. Chu had run over from where he was standing. He grabbed the two of them and tossed them through the air towards Jin like they were just a football. Kurama was astonished at the teamwork they did in under a few seconds, but he put his senses on the pair flying through the air.

Rinku let go of Yusuke with one of his hands, a few of his yo yo's shot out. It took awhile but they finally latched onto one of Jin's legs. Reeling the two in Yusuke got hold of Jin with his hands. "JIN!!! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!!!!"

Jin was clutching his head with his hands, "IT'S INSIDE OF ME HEAD!!! AND IT WON'T GO AWAY!!!!"

Yusuke searched through his own mind, and came up with a little trick Shizu taught him not too long ago. He closed his eyes and concentrated letting his energy flow from his body to Jin's. He found the source of the chaos and promptly unleashed his energy to destroy it. He was successful. The storm around them began to calm quickly, and Jin stood there with a look of great relief on his face. "UhYusuke?" Rinku asked.

"What is it?" Yusuke said turning his head around so he could see the boy properly.

Rinku had a look of worry on his face as he cleared his throat to talk, "We're floating in mid-air here." Yusuke blinked and then looked down to realize that there was indeed nothing below them for more than a 100 ft.

"Oh shit" Whoosh!

They started plummeting to the earth, screaming at the top of their longs, but someone had grabbed them be the scruff of their shirt. They both looked up and saw an exhausted Jin carrying them to the boat. Once they reached it Jin set the two down. And collapsed on the floor of the deck. Chu and Toya quickly ran towards them. "Jin!! Your alive!! Thank god!! We were afraid that you were going to be killed over there."

Jin closed his eyes and smiled, "A'ye to stubborn to give up like dat." He began to drift off to sleep before anyone could stop him. They were all happy that Jin was back they were now worried about the condition he came back in. His condition was pretty bad, and so they were no twice as worried for Shizu's sake.

******

Candice wrapped a bandage around Troy's arm. He smiled at her, she felt a slight warmness on her face, but she quickly pushed that thought away. They heard some moans coming from Shizu as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and then stretched. "Did someone get the number of that bus?"

Barak smiled softly from his spot against the wall, "Glad to see you up." Shizu shrugged and looked around. Her emerald eyes widened when she realized someone was missing.

"Where's Jin!?!" Candice bowed her head. But the two other men looked just as confused as she.

"We don't know, when we woke up it was just us four," Troy said sadly. Shizu crawled over to Troy and Candice, pain shot through her body but she ignored it.

"Please Candice, what do you know?" Shizu begged.

Candice's fiery read eyes were at this moment sad and teary. She sighed and closed her eyes, "I truly don't know. The guards came in and told him that he had to go with them. After that I don't know." Shizu felt a few tears come out her eyes, she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. Everything seemed so cold now. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of Barak, he gave her a gentle smile. That helped a lot.

The gates opened and more than 10 guards came in with weapons, but it was a bit much considering that they were all injured except for Candice. They each staggered to their feet each leaning against one another. "You all have to come with us!" One of the guards barked. They groaned but made their way to a destination.

They walked into a room full of machines and wires scattered everywhere. But something was wrong everything seemed like it was ripped apart and tossed everywhere. The four half-demons looked around with confused looks.

"You think that such a high and rich organization would have better equipment?" Candice said while she smirked. A young woman, stood in front of this old looking machine. She looked about Shizu and Candice's age. She had short brown hair and sharp brown eyes. Shizu noted to her outfit that showed that she was serious for her age, it was a dark blue dress suit.

"Take that one first!" she said pointing to Shizu. One of the guards grabbed Shizu who winced at the harsh treatment. She didn't notice Troy and Barak try and get past the guards, but they were both very weak. The door burst open and a old man entered the room with a face full of anger.

"What do you think you're doing!?! These half-breeds are injured!! There is a very low chance that they will survive!!!"

The girl looked at the old and made an unusual smile, "Yes I know that, but think of what power they would have if they did survive." The old man thought of the results, and smirked. He motioned with his hands to continue.

Everyone was rushing around making sure all the damaged equipment was working well enough to start the procedure. The old man growled under his breath and said, "All this is ruined because of that wind demon. If it wasn't for him we would still have the newer model. He also destroyed this place before he ran away." They strapped Shizu to the machine, but the strange thing that her friends noticed that Shizu had a smile on her face.

The young girl walked up to Shizu who was still smiling. "I wouldn't smile if I were you. And don't get your hopes up about Yusuke coming to rescue you either."

Shizu was surprised that this girl knew Yusuke, but she just kept smiling, "But there is something to smile about. My friend escaped from your clutches. And I don't know how you know Yusuke but he is one of dear friends, he will come for me."

The girl smirked evilly, and pressed the button to start the machine, "In your dreams"

Author's note: If you can't guess who the girl is I laugh at you!!! Hahahahha!! Alrighty now I gotta figure out what to do next. ^^; I hope it won't take to long. I hope you guys like this chapter!!!!

*bows and runs away*


End file.
